


If Inherited Love Was Called “Fate,” Then Make Your Next Move With Smiling Eyes

by hellbubu



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Foot Fetish, OOC, One Shot, Other, Out of Character, Short One Shot, Stands (JoJo), don't take this seriously, no beta we die like zeppelis, possibly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbubu/pseuds/hellbubu
Summary: Death Note AU where Light is a young serial killer with a foot fetish in a small town. There he tries to live a quiet life.PLEASE DON'T TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY. THIS IS CRACK.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	If Inherited Love Was Called “Fate,” Then Make Your Next Move With Smiling Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crackfic. I know I butchered the characters, please don't hate me.

Light knew from the moment he woke up at six in the morning that it was the perfect day to get another boyfriend. He had been eyeing this young man with rather lovely feet. He used his stand Ryuk to break into his apartment. Ryuk is a humanoid stand with grey-- almost blue-ish-- skin and dark blue lips. Unlike plenty of other stands, he could speak and seemed to have consciousness outside of his user.

“Hey, Lighto,” he started, watching Light masterfully hide the body,” Don’t ya think ya might have a small problem?”

“Why do you ask Ryuk?” Light asked getting up and pocketing his newly acquired boyfriend. “I’ve been doing this for years and I’ve yet to get caught. Anyways, I better get going else I’ll be late for work.”

***

After turning down his coworkers' invitation for lunch, Light made his way to pick up his lunch. Once in the store, he took out his boyfriend to help him choose the right salad. While tapping his boyfriend to the salad, he got some of the dressing on him.

“You naughty boy,” Light chuckled. He then proceeded to lick the dressing off of his toes. Noticing the time, he grabbed the salad and some potato chips and left the store. 

Sadly, Light made a huge mistake. Instead of stuffing his boyfriend back in his pocket, he had put him in the paper bag alongside his lunch. Why was it such a big deal? It was because he bumped into a teen with unkempt, black, shoulder-length hair. This caused them to drop their lunches.

That’s how Light found himself hiding from a bunch of teenagers as he tried to get his lunch back. He grits his teeth as he hears Ryuk laugh, thankfully he had not materialized. He had tried using a wire to grab the bag, but the sticker peeled off and the bag fell. The blond teen, Mello, had gotten up to investigate, he was stopped when the Lind came back. 

Lind confronted Mello, claiming that he wanted to steal his lunch. Before Mello could lose his cool, the one with the red-ish brown hair and goggles --Ratt, he thinks he’s called-- intervenes and takes him and the one with long white hair somewhere else. Light had managed to grab the bag and flee while they were all distracted.

Sadly, luck did not seem to be on his side. Lind L. was hot on his heels. The stubborn little brat was willing to fight for his lunch. 

“Hey! That’s my sandwich,” he exclaims, dramatically pointing at the bag. He then calls out  _ Kill of The Night _ and commands it to take the bag. Around fifty small bug-like creatures manifest and grasp the bag. The bag rips, causing afoot to fall out.

“Is that,” Lind L. Tailor starts,” A human foot!”

“ My name is Yagami Light and I'm 24 years old. My house is in the northeast section where all the villas are. I work as an employee for the Kame Yu department stores, and I get home every day by 8 PM at the latest. I don't smoke, but I occasionally drink. I'm in bed by 11 PM and make sure I get eight hours of sleep, no matter what. After having a bag of potato chips and doing about twenty minutes of mental exercises I head to bed. I normally have no problems sleeping until morning. I wake up without any fatigue or stress.” He said all of that without pausing while posing with one hand on his hip. 

As he spoke, a figure started materializing beside him. It was around eight feet tall with giant wings that were unfolded. Lind couldn’t make out his facial features due to the shadow that had fallen over its face. “ I'm trying to explain that I'm a person who wishes to live a very quiet life. I take care not to trouble myself with any enemies, that would cause me to lose sleep at night. That is how I deal with society, and I know that is what brings me happiness. Although, if I were to fight I wouldn't lose to anyone.”

Lind ordered  _ Kill of The Night  _ to surround them. Some of the small creatures clung to Ryuk. The moment they touched him, Light knew he was at an advantage. Ryuk knew this as well, from the maniac look in Light’s eyes.

“Allow me to at least demonstrate Ryuk’s power,” Light said trying to sound as charismatic as possible. Ryuk started cackling at this. This was the most fun he’s had in years.

“Ryuk,” Light commanded,” Activate  _ Only Human _ .” With that, Lind fell to his knees as he experienced various small hear attacks. Light had figured that since Tailor’s stand was composed of various small bodies, one would have to nullify at least a couple of bodies to inflict damage on the stand user.

“Lighto,” Ryuk warned,” He isn’t dead yet.”

For once, Ryuk is being useful, Light thought as he watched Lind L.Tailor weakly crawl away. Lind had just rounded a corner when a group of underclassmen came upon him.

“He looks hurt,” one of them pointed out.

“Leave him. He looks weird.” Bossed another one, grabbing the other’s hand and dragging them along.

Light loomed over him, watching the underclassmen leave.” It seems I have won.”

“Ryuk! Activate  _ Only Human _ !” 

While disposing of Tailor’s body, Light made a mistake that at the time seemed unimportant. He didn’t notice one of Lind’s pins fall. That very same pin would initiate a chain of events that would lead to his death.


End file.
